I Don't Share
by lilcrazyrabbit
Summary: Abbs is missing then McGee ignores Gibbs and leaves with his Sig after receiving a message. First story please be gentle :D
1. Rage ice cold

I dont own NCIS as with everyone else i wish i did

McGee stared at the screen. He felt like ice had filled his veins. His hand moved unerringly for his SIG as His fingers brushed the badge that lay there. He stood with determination eerily calm and a fire in his eyes that his fellow field agents had never seen in Timothy McGee. This made Gibbs famous gut scream as he watched the young man walk out of the bullpen with a cold rage in his stride and taking only his piece.

Something is very very wrong and Gibbs needed Intel NOW!

"McGee! Gibbs snapped in a way the young agent had never ignored but today he didn't even flinch.

"McGee! Tim! Where are you going? we have a case! McGee!" Gibbs called as he walked after the young man.

Tim didn't turn.

Tony watched amazed as his Probie ignore Gibbs. Tim ignoring Gibbs for Tony hell just froze over and the world stopped. This was too weird.

Ziva watched her eyes never leaving Tim as he walked from the ball pit. Ziva knew that look but she couldn't put it with McGee it didn't fit. Ziva's mind raced.

"Tony Abby's lab now I want her up here." Gibbs snapped as soon as the elevator doors close. No one not even Gibbs knew McGee as well as his Gothic Lab Rat.

"Ziva Grab ducky I think I might need him." Gibbs knew the look in Tim's eyes but what had pushed Timothy McGee that far?

Gibbs walked quickly to McGee's desk searching for the answers to the questions racing through the senior agents head and the words on the screen made him wish he were in a nightmare.

_**McGee I have your Goth.**_

In that moment he knew his junior agent would do anything and everything to who ever took Abby. They weren't formally dating he knew that, Rule 12. They would both be amazed at how they worried for the other and how they seemed to gravitate to each other without thinking, both had token dates that never went anywhere Because Unspoken yet so obvious to those watching, McGee and Abby loved each other. Now someone out there was about to find out how true that love was. McGee would die for Abby. Gibbs knew that and so McGee was always the man he placed with his favourite when she needed protecting and he was unavailable to do it himself.

McGee felt like he was burning up from the inside out. He pushed his new Porsche to it limits and his driving skill would make Ziva and Gibbs proud. The tires sent a cloud up behind the car as he pulled up at Abby's grabbing his keys he run up to her apartment and used his key.

Tony run up the stairs the lift was taking to long for his nerves. He held an evidence bag in his hand. Abby was like a little sister to Tony, they joked, teased, cried, laughed and watched old movies together and she was missing or worse. Tony stopped at the door for a second to collect himself slamming his eyes shut as to not see what he held. Tony took a deep breathe and let it out slowly as he prayed for his Abby then opened the door rushing over to Gibbs and the others.

"Boss" Tony heard the strain in his own voice as he lifts the bag for Gibbs.

"God in heaven" Ducky exclaimed with Palmer stand shocked behind him.

"Abby no" whispered the Mossad agent tears glistening in her eyes.

Gibbs falls back on his training holding in the scream of fear and rage that threatened to rip out of him. "Ducky" Gibbs said quietly.

Doctor Mallard walked forward talking the bag from Tony. "Did you Bag this Anthony?" he asks formally.

"n n no" Tony's voice shakes and he stutters from fear of what that is in the bag.

"Jimmy would you be so kind as to run this to ….."

"Duck we don't have time" Gibbs growled.

"Out of respect for Abigail, I will not destroy evidence in haste Jethro" Doctor Mallard had steel in his voice and a fire in his eyes as he stared down Gibbs.

Abby was the one who came to listen to his stories while waiting for their team to come back from the field. She brought him tea when he was working late and would sit with him just so he wouldn't be lonely. Abby was a grand daughter of sorts and by heaven he wanted to autopsy the person or people who may have hurt her.

His sweet Abigail.

Tony and Ziva watched as Gibbs gave ground both couldn't think of a thing to say or do. They looked at each other lost.

"Hey! You two want to work to find these two geeks for ours or what?!" Gibbs yelled. Tony and Ziva snap out of it.

"Running a trace on Abby's cell and putting a BOLO out on her car" Tony Called

"Running the same on McGee" Ziva called and both set to work at full speed.

Palmer stoped "But doctor who will run the tests. We, we don't have Abby?"

McGee entered Abby's apartment and stopped cold. A bloody drag mark lead from her room to the front door her things along that same path showed signs of a struggle. His Abby had fought. Hard. McGee smiled unconsciously. She wasn't giving in that was the Abby he knew. He loved. He cleared the apartment carefully, taking the note with his name on it from the table. What he read broke his heart 8 words 8 wonderful words. McGee turned grabbing a note from the door and Ran to the car taking out his phone and dialling the second number on his speed dial.

"Gibbs evidence Abby's apartment." He hung up not caring what Gibbs thought at this moment, Abby needed him.

Gibbs stared at his phone. McGee Barked at him then hung up. What every you are doing McGee, please let me help you both. Gibbs thought to himself.

"Jethro…" Ducky called

Gibbs walked into the Lab towards the Doctor praying his famous gut was wrong, very, very wrong.

"What is it, doc"

"Human blood, no flesh present, Abigail's blood type I'm afraid too much to be a small wound" Ducky said flatly.

"Grab your Gear Dinozo gas the truck."

"Gibbs, a moment?" Ducky said coldly enough to stop Gibbs in his tracts.

"I didn't want the others to see this." Ducky raises another evidence bag "Gibbs its positive."

Gibbs mind flashes back to Shannon. She's holding the same sort of thing and all he hears her say is your a Daddy Jethro.

"Where was it Duck?"

"In the bag Tony found."

Both men said still for a moment in their Mistress of the Darks Domain, Who's The Father the question hangs in the air unspoken.

'Gibbs bring her home and bring me the bastards that dare touch our Abigail" Ducky stated.

"Count on it but McGee might do that job for me" he said as he walked to the elevator, both realise the answer to their question.

McGee's Phone rang; he answered using the hands free kit and waited for them to speak as he sat in his car.

"Ahhh McGee…Long time no see" the voice laughed mockingly.

"Where is she" McGee Growled.

"Oh, safe enough……. For now." The words drip with venom.

McGee shuddered involuntary at the treat.

"I'll do what ever you want just let her go."

"Oh I thought we might play first me and your little Goth"

McGee hears Abby scream his heart breaks and the rage runs ice cold throughout him again.

"Leave her alone tell me what you want." McGee Yelled at the phone.

"I want you to die Timothy." McGee froze as the voice pulled from his past came from the speakers for his car, "Die and she can live or she can die in your place. Didn't you read my note?"

Silence followed and Timothy waits for his boss and he knows what he will do and he grabs the paper and pen he keeps in the glove box and writes.

"Abby" Timothy whispered as he picked up his SIG "I Love you I always will"

Gibbs gut screamed louder if possible and his foot replied by pressing harder.

Abby tried to curl up in a ball pulling against the ropes.

"Why do you hate him so much" she whispered at her captor.

"I don't hate him dear one no it just that he is Mine I've always played games with him I should be there for him by his side but If I cant have him neither can you!"

The laugh that followed sent shivers down Abby's spine but Abby knew who held her and the pain this …..person and caused her Timmy. Rule #9 Abby thought as she reached for her boot while she curled up again placing a hand on the gash to her head.

Gibbs pulled up and saw McGee's car he jumped out

"Ziva, Abby's. Tony help her." Gibbs Barked

"On it boss" they both said without thinking

A shot suddenly ring out.

Abby careful waited holding the knife that had always live there since she was Abby-napped because of that little weasel wanting to get off on an embezzlement charge. McGee would find her, Gibbs would find her, tony and Ziva too and she wouldn't go down without a fight she told herself over and over as she waited.

Gibbs heart pounded as he moved up the side of the car. As he moved up the car the scene unfolded like a nightmare. Gibbs took it in and years of training kept him thoughts analytical. The window's down Gibbs thought to him as he moved slowly knowing he didn't want to see the dusty blonde hair the body slumped forward. There he was and the windshield shattered and the blood dripped.

"Abigail, Time to wake up Dear One." The voice came out of the dark.

Abby starred out to the pitch black waiting. A hand clasps her roughly.

"Don't you want to know if you live or he was selfish and ended the fun?"

"what no he no no…"Abby tried to stay focused on freedom on fighting but the thought of Her Timmy dying to save her choosing to die so she would live was breaking her.

Abby looked around the room everything was average the table chairs nothing was personal. Photo frames with the stock photos still in them. Furniture that was so average is was sterile except of the police scanner and TV in the corner. Abby never worked in the field she didn't understand profiling but she knew this something about this room was hinky, very hinky. Suddenly she realised the knife was gone.

Ziva walked out of Abby's Apartment carrying a box of evidence.

" there was a struggle she fought Gibbs. There is a trail for blood from the bedroom umm coffin to the front door and blood drops leading to the Garage I have pulled the tapes and collect tagged photographed everything."

" Good Take it to Fornell I want his people to do the forensics only Fornell's people." Gibbs commended

"but Gibbs She is.." Ziva questioned .

"Ziva I trust Fornell."

"ok Gibbs" that was good enough for her.

"is he?" the question hung in the air.

"I don't know. Ducky's on his way now" Gibbs voice cracked on those small words.

the answer was 3 painful words 'I don't know' but the message would he have, no he wouldn't think that way McGee would have fought to save her, both of them. He would have fought till the last moment before he would take…McGee wouldn't have…with that Gibbs looked at the car again.

Gibbs pulled out his phone "fornell, I need your help."

"Help since when does NCIS need us Gibbs?"

"McGee's ….Abby's missing and either one dies or the other is the threat." Gibbs said as if it where any other case and waited holding back the rage.

"what do you need Gibbs?" Gibbs heard the underlying statement hurting of yours is like hurting one of mine and it went both ways in their uneasy friendship.

"Forensics the best you got and trust Ziva is on her way now. Anything else I'll call."

"Anything you need" even if it's off the radar the unspoken words hung in the air as Fornell hung up.

Gibbs walked to Tony who sat in the back on the van. Gibbs team was his family and the babies of his team were being hurt or worse made to chose life or death for each other and he knew what each would do if it came to that. Gibbs looked at Tony and what he stared at. An evidence bag containing a piece of parchment that had blood splattered across it.

"Boss."

Gently Gibbs took the evidence from him and what he read sent this marine to the edge.

**_McGee or Scutio 24hours show the body on the 6pm news or She WILL used the coffin for more then sleeping. Agent Gibbs I Don't Share._**

Ducky arrived to remove the Body. Gibbs stood next to Tony the younger agent face a mask of pain and hope twisting back and forth. Ducky walked towards the agents he was told only the address which was quite out of the ordinary. He looked at this assistant who was following him and sighed.

"The Gurney, Mr Palmer."

"Yes doctor." as he turned to walk about to the van.

"Gentlemen what do we have?"

"We think it might be McGee Doc" Gibbs answered solemnly looking towards the car.

Ducky stared at Gibbs and Tony lost for words for a moment.

"How?" Was all the older man could choke out. More then once Abby was joined by McGee in her check up's for him when he was working late or just to hear a story or two and during these times Ducky had grown fonder of the young man.

Gibbs didn't answer. He just led the examiner to the car.

"Dear One, It seems our little game may have ended already." The TV switched on across the room.

"What do you?" was all Abby could get out before a surveillance camera image flickered to life on the old set.

Abby could hear screaming a heart broken sound, suddenly she realised it was coming from her.

Ducky looked in the car and held on to the smallest trace of hope. He didn't want to do another team mates autopsy. With His gloved hand he reached in and started the preliminary findings. Ducky lift the head to aid in moving the body to insert the liver probe.


	2. lies and notes

Thankyou for all the alerts and reviews. sorry its a shorter chapter then i wanted to post but i haven't had another moment to write and i wanted to post something. My lil man is teething and not taking naps(my writting time) so it might be a while till i can post again. please tell me who you think the voice is? Im curious to see what you are all thinking:D

I dont own them.....if i did Caff-pow would be made real:D

* * *

Ducky suddenly jumps out the car.

"Jethro! Gibbs!" Ducky calls loudly.

Gibbs followed by Tony Ran to the medical examiner.

"It's not him, Gibbs. It's not Our Timothy!" Ducky says excitedly.

"Duck, how do you know? You have been here for a few minutes." Jethro says wanting to believe the older man.

"The eye colour of this man is not the same as Timothy's." Doctor Mallard says simply smiling.

"Ducky, how do you know his eye colour so well?" Tony asks before realising the thought came out his mouth.

Gibbs hit the younger man on the back of the head lightly.

The Doctor laughed. "Who do you think Abby talks to when you are in the field Anthony and believe me I have heard about our young Timothy's eye colour many times."

Gibbs looked around carefully.

"Act as if we were wrong as if our hopes are dashed and we still think its Tim." Gibbs said quickly, "Act as if we were remembering funny things about him and now are grief-stricken."

"Jethro" "Gibbs" both men sounded hurt by the idea.

"We are being watched."

Timothy McGee had abandoned his car the minute he realised there was different handwriting on the back of the note from Abby's Table and read the instructions. Taking the note with him, Tim ran to save Abby and the child she now carried, His child.

"Oh, Dear one, no, I just didn't want your little team to be apart of the game yet. So I planted something to keep them busy." She laughed.

Abigail launched her self at the woman in front of her hitting the limits of the chains that held her. All the rage she had burn quickly as the relief that Tim must still be alive hit her.

"Here, Dear one, eat drink you need to stay strong in your condition. We need to be leaving soon." The woman left Bag of store brought food and drink in front of Abby. After she had check the woman hadn't tempered with the seals, Abby ate drank questioned and planned.

* * *

please tell me who you think the voice is? Im curious to see what you are all thinking:D


	3. memories and ex's

Sooooo sorry about taking so long to update but between writes block and Hospital visit not recommended what can I say .... Anyway...here it is..oh and I'm just borrowing them ill give them back ... regretfully. Please Review I have Triple choc cookies!!

* * *

McGee stood by a payphone and checked the number again then checked his watch. Suddenly in the silence the ringing of a phone pierced the night air. McGee grab the phone and waited.

"Ahhhh Timothy you remember me I hope." The voice was as cold as in his nightmares.

"Yes I remember you." Timothy shivered not from the cold but memories of the first time this woman had entered his life.

"Let just say you team are morning your lost did you know?' she said sweetly.

"No. You don't want Abby. I'll meet you and leave with you if you let her go and she is safe." McGee states as if he were giving Gibbs information on a case, knowing any show of emotion will feed her joy.

"OH! my Timothy. I found the most wonderful man, He looked so like you but he wasn't has fun. You see he didn't have my Tim's smarts so I placed him in your car and killed him so he will fool your little playmates long enough. You see the game as changed. I found something I want more. I really do want you dead Tim. You see I'll take your child." She voice holds a smile as if she was thanking him.

"Let me talk to her I have to know she is alright." Tim states barely holding the control of his voice.

"Tim oh Tim please help me" Abby voice rings into Tim breaking his heart.

"I found your note Abs. I'm going to make it ok. I promise you. I love you." Tim voice breaks as tears roll down his cheek.

"I love you too Tim. Pity our Game will have to end like this where it all began" His tormentors voice breaks through Rage suddenly is searing through Tim.

The line is dead and Tim falls to his knees.

"Did you get that Gibbs?" He says as he picks up the prepaid mobile his voice showing the stress.

"I know that voice Tim." Gibbs states barely controlling his own voice while standing in MTAC. "McGee is she named"

"I know where to go. Take care of Abby for me please boss." Tim voice is cold and barely sounds like the Tim Gibbs knows as he cuts the older man off. Gibbs isn't given time to reply as the line falls dead as his phone starts ringing. Gibbs stands still as if frozen as the voice replays in his head amongst his own momories tied to that voice. Sighing as he answers the next call.

"Gibbs, I need to show you something." Fornell's voice cuts into Gibbs realising this wont be good news as he walks to his desk.

"Now" the voice comes from behind him.

"We took over Abby's Lab we wanted to be close by." Fornells says throwing a look at the white coats behind him. None looked remotely like Abby but he could tell from the look in their eyes she was one of theirs, a lab Rat and they were going to get her back.

"Everything is exactly as she had it Gibbs. We haven't even changed the music" Fornell stated as if to explain himself at that Gibbs chuckled.

"What do you have fornell?" Gibbs states full of ice.

"Our meeting place?" Fornell shots back just as hostile

"Sure" Gibbs sighs

Once in the elevator the pair relax and warm to each other like old friends.

"Did you know she was excepting Gibbs?" Fornell asks suddenly.

"Not till this all started Tobias the test found in the blood bag told us." Gibbs said leaning against the wall.

"About 12 weeks to be exact. Tell me this isn't another bad choice in boyfriend?" Fornell said worry in his voice.

"No I think it's a safe bet its McGee's." Gibbs said smiling slightly, knowing Tobias and Abbey had become close she baby sat on occasion for the FBI agent and was the only one who knew the two of them were friends.

"Mcgee?" He said shocked. "I'd never had put those two together."

"While opposites attract they say. Anything else?" Gibbs said getting back to business.

"Yeah a name." Tobias handed Gibbs the picture with name age and all that relevant information.

"I hoped to God I was Wrong. You sure." Gibbs asked just before the doors open.

"regretfully I am." Fornell states as he walks away.

Tony walks into the stair well. Tony pounds the wall then leans his head against the wall then The door opens on a very cold looking mossad agent.

"Tony keep your rage for when we have found her." And with that statement Ziva walks back to her desk and start to sharpen her knife, her gun already cleaned and waiting on her desk.

"How can you be so calm?" Tony almost yells in frustration.

"I am not calm Tony. I'm preparing to torture whoever hurt McGee and Abby. I'm trained to kill Tony and not show emotion but do NOT think I'm en-angryed and wanting to kill whoever is behind this!" Ziva is on her feet by the end of her statement knife in hand and an icy stair aimed at DiNozzo.

"Enraged, Ziva, I didn't mean you don't care. I just can't stand this I can't do anything. Tim is out there facing this alone and Abs is not a field agent. She can handle herself but she's, she's" Tony falls silent not knowing how to continue.

"She is not a warrior?" Ziva asks placing her knife on the table sheathed as she moves to Tony.

"No she's not. She looks scary to some people, the whole Goth thing, but she is the sweetest person I know and Tim well He's like a," Tony's words falter as he tries to convey what has been ripping him apart since this nightmare began.

" A Little brother?" she asks softly feeling the ache of this situation rip at her control again as she places a hand on Tony's face forcing the Man before her to look into her eyes and the feeling their swim just below the surface.

"Yeah, and I can't protect them. " Tony says quietly lock into her eyes.

"Tony, you remind me a mother hare protecting her clubs." Ziva then stairs at Tony as he grins then laughs.

"Ziva It's a mother bear protecting her Cubs not mother hare protecting her clubs!" smiling he then sighs and returns to the dark past of Timothy McGee.

Gibbs smiles slightly "they don't get it still" he quietly says to himself then walks towards his agents.

Tim walks into the building and feels a chill that has nothing to do with temperature.

Dressed in the same ball grown as if ready for a wedding she stands like in every nightmare since he was 12. Abby lays at her feet blood dried down her face, marks on her wrists from restraints, eyes closed but her breathing is steady, To Tim she has never been more beautiful.

"My Timothy you finally have come home to me." She says Smiling.

"So, what have we got?" Gibbs snaps as he walked in the bull pen.

" This woman has had multiple persona's over the years but when Tim met her she would have been Carole Garnet." Tony spat the name Gibbs turns and looks at Tony as if he grown a Head.

"She took Tim from his house when he was 12 and held him for a year an NCIS agent found him. He had not been abused but he had been restrained. She was never caught." Ziva said clinically.

"Did you know any of this Boss?" Tony said and with out waiting for a reply continued. "She had told Tim that his family was dead and she was the only one who cared for him. That he was hers always, that he could never leave her and live. Do you need me to continue?" Tony said softly.

"No, Tony that's enough." Seeing the pain on his agents face, Gibbs waited.

"I teased Him Boss, about heights, he was kept in a penthouse and if he tried to leave she would hold him off the roof. 150 floors up. Gibbs. I didn't know. And now and now he's" The pain of what he had done to his friend evident on the man's face as the words spilled out.

"Tony, you didn't know. No-one knew." Gibbs stated as he grabs the younger man's attention "you hear me"

"Yes Boss got it" Tony said instantly falling back into line.

"Now, Tim is facing this…nightmare head on. Grab you gear. Time we ended this sick game." Gibbs said as he grabbed the cold hard metal of his Sig. His 2nd Ex Wife's pictures starring at him from the table were he had placed it after receiving it from Fornell.

Tim walks forward towards the image of his nightmares made real.

"Yes, to put an end to this." He states as he watches her still moved closer to Abby.

"Tim, you just wait till your father comes home." Tim stops and stares at her. This is new. Ti was only the two of them when she had taken him.

"Father?" He asks carefully to keep her talking moving closer to Aby.

"Yes Tim after I had to leave you. I found you a father. I never forgot you my Timothy. I knew if I Started this he would find us. You see he loves his job as much as you." She says happily as if he was her son and they where a happy family.

While she continues to talk, Tim kneels beside Abby checking her pulse and moving her careful to the recovery position before quickly and lightly touching her stomach. "I am here Abs. I'm going to keep you both safe." He whispers.

"Would you like to meet him, Timothy?" She asks softly.

Tim just stares at her his hand on his Sig as she follows her gaze.

* * *

hehehehhehe... ok I'm still witting the next chapter Gibbs wont co-operate atm. sooo review please even hints as to what should happen next please.... ok got to go to the in-laws much love and Coooookies!


	4. masks and loves

ok ok ummm i chose the 2nd ex wife as i dont think we know about her yet other then calling him when drunk.....sorry if I'm wrong ok....ummmmmm got writers block so im going to write something different till team Gibbs behaves for me :) i wish i own them cause it would sooooo be MCabby more often.

* * *

In the door way stands Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The look on is face is one of utter guttural rage, his steel blue eyes look as cold as Glaciers as they sweep from Abby to McGee to His ex wife. She smiles at him as if she mistakes the look for love.

"Jethro, you are just in time. I was tell my Timothy all about you." She smiles from Gibbs to Tim.

"This is the Tim you always talked about." Gibbs States coldly.

"Yes Jethro, isn't he just as clever as I told you." She beams at him the mask slips slightly. Gibbs Shots a look at Tim who is slowly losing the battle to stay calm and in control.

"Yes he is. What you never told me is that you took him, lied to him and then left him. Tim was never yours." Gibbs states coolly.

"I never, he is my boy! MINE ALWAYS and that that girl won't keep him from me! You wont keep what's mine from me! His child will be mine! I don't share Jethro. I NEVER Share." she screams losing the mask.

And suddenly both men see the gun.

Ziva and Tony are in the car after Gibbs told them to "stay" as they here a shot ring out followed by more gun fire. Without words both are out the car and running guns in hand. Racing up the flights of stairs to the penthouse suite not knowing what they are running towards or if the have lost someone from team Gibbs. Quickly entering the room the both stoped dead not waiting to believe their eyes.

* * *

got to love a cliff hanger :P


	5. one last letter

ok sorry its been ages but i just could get Gibbs to behave. plus heat waves and bubs dont mix. anyways a cliff hanger ooooo does one of our beloved ncis team leave forever or does he rise again or or or or ....reviews are loved good and bad cant improve without them or and ideas are great as well....anyways another story wants out so im off to write that ....Heart you all! Merry christmas! and a happy new year!

* * *

Timothy McGee lay lifeless as the woman who had tormented him throughout his dreams. Gibbs Pounded his chest a desperate expression pained the older man. Abby splattered with her lovers blood starred at nothing in shock. Tony recovered quickly calling the paramedics and then ducky before rushing to aid Gibbs.

Ziva finally shock herself and went to Abby just holding her as the shock slowly started to slip from her frozen form and the sobs racked the other woman's body.

Ducky arrived with the paramedics on his heels and watched as they took over from Gibbs and Tony taking the young man away while the worked on him. Gibbs quickly telling him agent "you don't have my permission to die Tim." The world had turned Grey for the Major response team as they waited for news and quickly tied everything up to get to the hospital.. Abby wasn't able to stop the tears or sobs that shook her small frame, clung to Sarah who clung to Abby both as haunted as each other.

Gibbs paced, Coffee in hand. He understood the younger man's actions. Hell he was even proud for him but he hadn't given McGee the ok to die. Gibbs mind turned to Shannon and Kelly as he remembered watching Tim step in front of Abby with no hesitation. No thought of himself. Jethro thought of what he would have done. Then he thought of the Woman who reminded him of the spark Kelly had. Abby, when he was asked by the team what Kelly was like he searched for someone who they could relate to all he could say was she was like Abby but with strawberry shortcake and my little pony. Abby wasn't hurt in fact she could not have been more proud of the comparison. She even brought a small pink my little pony for her desk.

Gibbs quiet thoughts were broken as the doctor slowly entered the room.

"Family of Special Agent Timothy McGee?" He asks.

Sarah McGee looks at Abby then to Gibbs her eyes pleading for someone to help her.

"We are Tim's family" Gibbs states daring the doctor to question him.

"The surgery at this stage looks to have repaired the damage but we aren't sure what will happen from now on. Its touch and go. We are moving him to ICU. I'll update you as often as I can." The Doctor looked knowingly at Gibbs and smiled slightly before retreating to the depths of the hospital.

"I think the Doc is on to us Boss." Tony stated trying to lightly the mood but even his own voice held a darker edge to it.

"Yeah I think you are right Tony." Gibbs said looking at the door the doctor had left by.

Days and nights blur as they take turns waiting to here if Timothy probie McGee will make it. "He's a fighter." The doctor had repeatedly stated as they held on to every small piece of news. After 5 days and two more emergency surgeries, McGee had been brought out of medically induced Acoma and allowed no more then three visitors.

Sarah stood shakily "I want to see my brother." She said quietly, "I think Abby should too. Umm Agent Gibbs will you please" Sarah's voice broke as the tears started to overwhelm her again.

Gibbs took the young girl in his arms. "Of course, Sarah" As he careful lead the two to see Tim.

Jethro hated hospitals and seeing Tim looking like a computer in Abby's lab hooked into God knows what reminded him of why he held them in such distain. People came to hospital sick injured or to die. No, Tim wasn't allowed to die. He wasn't allowed to die he repeated to himself as he watched the girls talk quietly to McGee. Yet Jethro couldn't shake the feeling his gut was giving him.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he walked to Tim's bed side.

"You did well McGee." Gibbs said

"Thanks Boss." McGee's voice was little most then a whisper." Hey boss. Umm can you give this to Abby, Just in case?"

"Of course Tim," Gibbs replied" but you know she won't need this. You are going to make it." Gibbs stated.

McGee held letter out to Gibbs smiling slightly as Gibbs reach for the letter. It slips from McGee's fingers as the loud continuous beep fills the room.


End file.
